Un Entrenamiento Muy Especial
by OOKANI
Summary: Ellos fueron con la intenciòn de entrenar, sin saber que alguien intervendría para que hicieran mucho más que eso.[Horo x Len]...ONE SHOT


¡Hello banda! Aquí regreso con otro fic lemon y yaoi, este va con dedicatoria para **Aru-chan** ya que en el anterior yaoi pediste a esta pareja, así que deseo concedido, espero te guste esta hecho con cariño (créeme que me costo trabajo ya que al haber muchos de esta pareja no se me ocurría nada original, pero espero sea de tu agrado) y agradecimiento por tu comentario y apoyo en el fic anterior, muchisisisisisimas gracias, bueno empiecen a leer¡ah! También les digo que en este contestaré los reviews del fic anterior "Estudiando El Arte Del Amor" (el yaoi) y en otro que publicaré pronto contestaré los de "Solo Por Amor".

Bueno ahora si ¡comencemos:

Nota: Shaman King no me pertenece...bla...bla...bla...y este fic no esta hecho con fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento, gracias. Atte.: yo.

**

* * *

**

UN ENTRENAMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL

* * *

Era aun de mañana en aquella ciudad, el día estaba caluroso y totalmente asoleado, haciendo que todos salieran de sus casas, ya sea a pasear, al parque, a tomar un helado, ir a la playa y otros...pues otros simplemente querían quedarse en casa. 

En una calle, cerca de la pensión En, a lo lejos se puede observar como se va acercando una persona a la que solo se le distingue la silueta, pero al ir acercándose más se puede ver a un apuesto joven de cabellos violáceos, unos enigmáticos y hermosos ojos dorados con rasgos felinos, al acercarse entra a la pensión dispuesto a hacerle una invitación a su amigo Yoh.

Buenos días – dijo mientras entraba, tratando de no hacer ruido para no hacer enojar a la señora de la casa - ¿hay alguien?

¡Ah, hola Len! – dijo alegremente un chico de cabellos castaños mientras aparecía frente al recién llegado - ¿qué haces por aquí? Pasa – invito a su amigo mientras entraba .

gracias – respondió aceptando la invitación y adentrándose a la pensión.

¿a que has venido? – pregunto con interés Yoh

vine a invitarte a entrenar, me voy a ir al bosque por unos días y vine a ver si querías ir ya que necesito a alguien con quien practicar – dijo al castaño.

Pues... – empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido

El no ira – dijo aquella persona que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos – el entrenara aquí, no tiene porque ir tan lejos.

Pero Anna, de todos modos entrenara haya – trato de persuadirla sin mucho exito.

Claro que no, eso dices tu pero apenas este solo va a estar de holgazán y no va entrenar – dijo viendo de reojo a su prometido, causando que este se pusiera tenso - ¿o acaso me equivoco?

¿eh?...este...eh...ji ji ji ji ji – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el chico ya que en cierto modo su prometida tenia razón.

Bueno, en ese caso tendré que ir solo – dijo el chino dispuesto a partir.

Espera – dijo la chica quedándose viendo por un momento en silencio a Len, causando el nerviosismo del chico, para luego esbozar una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa – creo que hay alguien que puede acompañarte.

¿alguien¿quien? – pregunto confundido el chino

ya veras, quien – dijo ampliando ligeramente la sonrisa que se volvía cada vez más maliciosa, dándole esto mala espina al joven - ¡oye tu, ven acá! – llamo gentilmente a la persona que estaba ofreciendo como acompañante del chico.

¡hay¿qué quieres ahora Anna? – dijo mientras se acercaba un apuesto jovencito de cabellos celestes, unos profundos ojos negros pero con cierto toque de ternura y picardía – ¿no vez que estoy desayunando? – dijo mientras comía el sándwich que llevaba en la mano, causando con estas palabras que la chica le diera una de sus sutiles miradas asesinas, ocasionando que este dejará de comer.

¡él! – exclamo Len al ver las intenciones de la rubia

así es, el puede ir contigo, además así nos libramos por un tiempo de su presencia y de que deje de saquear la alacena – respondió la joven - ¿qué dices? Creo que el te puede ayudar mucho.

¡claro que no! Con el Hoto-Hoto no iré a entrenar – dijo descontento ante la propuesta – para todo caso es mejor ir solo.

Mira, te lo estoy pidiendo gentilmente – comento al chino mientras le mandaba una mirada retadora – pero si quieres puedo ser más persuasiva, además, no creo que te desagrade mucho la noticia ¿o si, Len?

¡eh¡no se de que estas hablando! – dijo nervioso el chino – y si, si me desagrada.

¿en serio¿yo pensé que te gust...

¡esta bien! Lo llevaré conmigo – dijo interrumpiendo a la joven antes de que esta dijera algo "comprometedor" – ¡ya que! si tanto insistes lo haré.

Bien¡Horo-Horo! – le dijo al peliazul mientras volteaba a verlo – iras con Len Tao a entrenar

¡que! Claro que no – respondió molesto

no te estoy preguntando – contesto mirando fríamente al joven - ¡es una orden, así que agarra tus cosas y vete con él!

pero...pero...pero...

pero nada, vas o no vuelves a pisar esta casa ¿entendido?

¡ahhhhh! Entrenar, había entendido mal, creo que si iré, ya me hace falta algo de ejercicio – dijo mientras iba por sus cosas, dejando a todos con una gota en la cabeza sorprendidos del cinismo del chico – ya estoy listo, vamonos que ya se hace tarde y cuando más pronto empecemos mejor, adiós nos vemos pronto – se despidió mientras jalaba a Len del brazo para irse.

Este...oye Annita – pregunto el castaño que había permanecido callado en toda la conversación sin entender ni una palabra de lo que sucedía – ¿por que le dijiste a Len que no podía ir y que entrenaría aquí si toda esta semana no lo haré?

¡ah! – dijo dejando de ver por donde se habían ido los dos jóvenes – por que si, además es mejor así, créeme – le contesto a Yoh mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa y se iba hacia su recamara.

¿eh, no entendí nada – exclamo confundido el chico de los audífonos – pero bueno...no importa, ji ji ji ji ji ji – dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina a preparar la comida.

* * *

En aquel lugar se puede ver a dos jóvenes adentrándose hacia lo más espeso del bosque, jóvenes que iban conversando tranquilamente. 

¡apresúrate Hoto-Hoto! – ordenaba el chico de ojos dorados a su acompañante.

¡Hay, espérame Len! – decía cansado el joven – ya me canse, además no estoy aquí por gusto, esa bruja me obligo a venir, por mi estaría acostado con un ventilador enfrente, unas papitas y un refresco viendo la tele, no aquí asándome con este calor.

¡Pues no hubieras venido! – contesto el chino apresurando el paso

¡ja! Capaz que no vengo y me saca de la pensión – dio con pesar el peliazul.

Pues entonces...¡cállate y camina! – replico Len mientras avanzaban más.

Después de unas horas de caminar y de amenas platicas, llegaron hasta lo que parecía una pequeña cabaña, en la cual entraron para dejar sus cosas.

vaya, Len, no pensé que tuvieras esta cabaña aquí – dijo sorprendido el acompañante del chino.

Claro, el gran Len Tao no va a dormir a la intemperie – contesto con aires de autosuficiencia.

¡uy si¡Pero que inteligente es señorito! – respondió en tono de burla el ainu, imitando al espíritu acompañante del chino.

¡a quien le dices señorito! – dijo molesto Len

¡pues a ti¡acaso vez algún otro señorito! – contesto al joven retándolo.

Se quedaron viendo un rato cuando de pronto los dos soltaron un suspiro y decidieron dejar de pelear.

mejor vamos a entrenar – dijo el Tao mientras salía de la cabaña

esta bien - decía con pesar el joven de cabellos celestes – mientras seguía a su amigo – ¡ya que!

Y así estuvieron por varias horas entrenando en aquel solitario bosque, y poco a poco paso el tiempo entre entrenamiento y peleas ocasionales, hasta que los dos dejaron de entrenar y se sentaron en el suelo totalmente agotados, empapados de sudor tratando de recobrar las energías para poder ir a la cabaña.

oye, Len – pregunto el ainu – ¿entonces no sabes que paso con Basón?

No, recuerdo que estaba conmigo cuando fui a la pensión, pero cuando lo llame no vino – dijo extrañado el chino

Ya veo...igual es extraño que koloro no haiga venido, si le dije que iba a entrenar – pensaba el joven mientras trataba de explicar la ausencia de sus espiritus – pero en fin...al menos así entrenamos nuestra condición física, ya habrá tiempo después para entrenar nuestro poder espiritual.

Si, sin embargo esto es muy raro – dijo pensativamente.

* * *

-oye Anna – decía un joven de cabellos castaños mientras cenaba – aun no entiendo porque tomaste de prisioneros a Basón y Koloro, creo que Len y Horo van a necesitarlos, ya que fueron a entrenar ¿no? 

Ya te dije que yo se lo que hago – contesto la rubia mientras observaba a los espíritus junto a ella, uno enredado en su rosario y otro encerrado en un frasco – así que cállate y come, y les advierto que aquel que le diga algo de esto a esos dos va a sufrir lentamente la más cruel de las torturas – le dijo a los espiritus y a su prometido mientras les daba una mirada asesina como advertencia de que con ella no se juega y era capaz de hacerlos sufrir lo inimaginable, haciendo que estos tragaran con dificultad tan solo de imaginarse el destino del que se atreviera a abrir la boca.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que habían terminado de entrenar, habían cenado y ahora estaban en la cabaña cada quien en un rincón sin hacer absolutamente nada. 

¡ay, me esta volviendo loco este silencio! – dijo desesperado el ainu por tanta tranquilidad - ¿no podemos hacer algo para pasar el tiempo?

Pues que quieres hacer, no vez que tienes mucho de donde escoger – contesto el chino en tono irónico.

¡Ya lo se! – respondió molesto el peliazul - ¡pero es que estoy muy aburrido!

¡ya cállate! – dijo molesto el chino

¡no quiero callarme! – contesto retador el peliazul

¡cállate o te cayo! – advertía cada vez más exasperado el joven de cabellos violáceos.

¡así y se puede saber como me vas a callar! – seguía diciendo Horo

¡te lo advierto, no quiero lastimarte! – decía mientras contenía las ganas de callarlo a golpes

¡uy si, que miedo, el señorito me va a lastimar! – retaba más al chico haciendo que este se exaspere aun más de lo que ya estaba.

¡te lo advertí Hoto-Hoto! – dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra el ainu para gentilmente cerrarle la boca

Estuvieron así, enfrascados en esa tonta pelea por un rato hasta que se detuvieron ya hartos de esa batalla sin razón, se quedaron de pie frente a frente los dos, cuando de pronto el chico de ojos dorados agacho la cabeza, para no mirar a su amigo.

¿qué te pasa Len? – pregunto el ainu preocupado ante la actitud de su compañero

¿por qué? – solo alcanzo a decir el joven

¿por qué, que? – cuestiono Horo a su amigo – no te entiendo Len.

¿por qué no podemos llevarnos bien? – contestaba el chino mientras al mismo tiempo cuestionaba al peliazul - ¿por qué siempre tenemos que pelear¿por que solo podemos hablarnos para discutir¿por qué no podemos tener una amistad diferente?

¿eh? – dijo sorprendido de las preguntas del chico - ¿en verdad eso quieres, Len?

¿Acaso, tu no? – siguió preguntando el joven - ¿acaso no te gustaría tener una amistad diferente?

No – contesto con su usual tranquilidad – a mi me gusta esta amistad que tenemos, ya que contigo puedo mostrar un lado que con nadie más puedo, puedo descargar todas mis emociones, me puedo relajar, y además me divierto mucho haciéndote enojar, así que...no cambiaría esta amistad por nada.

¿de verdad? – dijo sorprendido el chico mientras alzaba la cabeza con una expresión de sorpresa total para ver el rostro de su amigo - ¿de verdad piensas eso?

Si – dijo acercándose al chino y tomarlo de los hombros – aunque no te niego que me gustaría tener algo diferente contigo, no una amistad diferente, sino algo más.

¿qué? – exclamo sorprendido ante la insinuación de su amigo – te...te re...te refieres a... a...

si, me gustas Len y mucho y me gustaría que pudieras corresponderme, en verdad me gustaría – le dijo sinceramente Horo a su amigo – pero...no se que pienses ya que...- estaba en esas palabras Horo cuando de repente fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por su amigo que ante las palabras de este se abalanzo contra el dándole un beso, el ainu estaba totalmente sorprendido por la acción del chino, que no acertaba a reaccionar, hasta que lo hizo y le correspondió, para después separarse lentamente para poder mirar al joven que le había robado aquel beso – Len...eso...eso quiere decir...

si – le contesto con un brillo diferente en sus ojos – si, Horo tu también me gustas – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico que se encontraba frente a él totalmente sorprendido, para luego acercarse y volver a besarlo.

Así poco a poco aquel tímido y tierno beso fue subiendo de intensidad tornándose en uno más apasionado, uno en el que querían decirse cuanto se querían, poco a poco la lengua de Len fue abriéndose paso en la boca de su acompañante para profundizar aun más aquel apasionado beso.

Entre beso y beso, poco a poco las caricias fueron formando parte de este juego, tocando lo que estuviera a su paso y deshaciéndose de lo que les estorbaba y les impedía seguir.

La ropa fue cayendo lentamente, deshaciéndose delas prendasmutuamente en movimientos sensuales, el primero en perder la ropa fue Len ya que Horo sentía que estaba de más, deshaciéndose de la camisa de este desabrochándola lentamente, botón por botón, total no tenían prisa, nadie los podía interrumpir; cuando logro desabotonar toda la camisa la fue deslizando por los brazos del chino lentamente mientras tocaba su piel en pequeños roces, para luego seguir con el pantalón que fue desabrochando, mientras rompía aquel beso; le bajaba el pantalón mientras el se deslizaba por su cuerpo, besando su pecho, lamiendo su estomago, hasta bajarlo totalmente y despojarlo de ellos, para luego concentrarse en masajear el miembro de su amante, suavemente, haciendo salir suspiros de placer de la boca de Len, hasta que vio que su pene había comenzado a reaccionar a las caricias de sus manos, para luego introducirlo en su boca, mojándolo con su saliva, lamiéndolo, besándolo, saboreandolocomo si fuera el caramelo más rico que hubiera probado, devorando aquel miembro palpitante que estaba en su boca, escuchando los gemidos que salían sin control de la boca del chico de ojos dorados, gemidos cada vez mayores llenos de placer, así que el siguió engullendo aquella parte del cuerpo de su amante metiendolo y sacándolo de su boca, en movimientos lentos, para después acelerar el ritmo haciendo que Len se retorciera de placer ante aquella excitante boca que masajeaba su miembros, hasta que ya no pudo y soltó sus líquidos en la boca de Horo, totalmente exhausto de placer más no totalmente satisfecho.

El ainu al sentir los líquidos de su amante en su boca los disfruto, feliz de haberlo hecho sentir, de hacer disfrutar a su amor, lentamente fue separando la boca de aquelmiembro, para subir recorriendo con besos y lamidas el mismo camino que anteriormente recorrió al bajar, pasando por su pecho y oír el rápido latir de su corazón y la agitada respiración que trataba de controlar, hasta llegar a la boca de Len y besarlo nuevamente, con más pasión, con mayor excitación y deseo.

Len al sentir como la boca de su amante se apoderaba de la suya, le devolvía aquel embriagador beso, con deseos de hacerle sentir y disfrutar lo mismo que le había hecho a él, así que fue subiendo lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de Horo hasta llegar a su cabeza y deshacerse de la bande que detenía su cabellos haciendo que cayera sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver aun más sexy, para luego entrelazar sus manos y revolver aquellos cabellos azules, comenzando su recorrido por su cuello, su espalda, acariciándola con roces sensuales pasando las manos a su pecho, desvistiendolo lentamente como anteriormente le habìa hecho él, deshaciendose de lacamisa de estey delineando cada uno de sus músculos, para luego romper el beso y bajar sus labios al cuello del ainu dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos acompañados de lamidas excitándolo cada vez más, sus manos seguían bajando hasta llegar al shorty desabrocharlo mientras introducia su mano hacia el miembro del peliazul y comenzar a masajearlo, lenta y rítmicamente disfrutando de su textura, sintiéndolo entre sus manos y haciéndolo suspirar y soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, dejando caer el short y sus boxers al piso.

Lentamente Horo fue bajando sus manos por los brazos del chino hasta llegar a sus manos y detener las caricias antes de que lo hiciera perder el control y llegar a su máximo, fue retirando las manos de este mientras besaba su cuello y lentamente le dio vuelta, acorralándolo en la pared, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, apretando más su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con el; poco a poco fue deslizando su mano hasta la entrada de Len y fue introduciendo primero un dedo, tratando de acostumbrarlo a la invasión, el chico al sentir el dedo de este emitió un gemido de dolor, haciendo que el ainu se detuviera un momento, luego metió otro hasta que sintió que el estaba preparado y retiró sus dedos para comenzar a introducir su miembro lenta y pausadamente ante los gemidos de dolor del chino.

¿estás bien Len? – pregunto preocupado ante los quejidos de este - ¿quieres que me detenga?

no, no te detengas estoy bien, sigue – contesto tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Y así como se lo había pedido el chico, Horo siguió avanzando hasta lograr introducir todo su miembro quedándose quieto por unos segundos para que su acompañante se acostumbrara, volviendo a moverse lentamente, introduciendo su miembro y sacandolo cada vez con más velocidad, penetrándolo totalmente excitado, sintiendo la piel de su amante, besando su cuello y espalda, dándole pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, hasta que Len dejo escapar un gemido lleno de placer, comenzaba a disfrutar sentir dentro al peliazul, sentirlo entrando y saliendo de él, estos gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes, causando que Horo aumentará la velocidad, penetrándolo más rápido y con más fuerza, lleno de excitación y deseos que trataba de desatar en aquel momento, hacer que el chino lo disfrutará cada vez más.

La velocidad de las penetraciones fueron aumentando más y más, volviéndose casi desesperadas, con mayor fuerza haciendo casi violentas pero más que nada apasionadas las penetraciones, sintiendo como sus cuerpos comenzaban a dejarse llevar por el placer, escuchando los sonoros gemidos de los dos mezclarse en el ambiente.

Len sentía que ya no aguantaba más, quería gritar a todo lo que dieran sus pulmones, desatar aquel placer que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, placer que le era proporcionado por aquel chico que lo penetraba con tanto deseo; hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y con un ultimo grito, se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, grito que al llegar a oídos de su amante, le hicieron saber que lo había disfrutado y lo había llevado a su máximo, para así también él dejarse llevar y penetrándolo por ultima vez, llego hasta su punto culminante, saliendo de repente de el y así soltar sus líquidos entre sus piernas, rendidos los dos se dejaron caer lentamente hasta el suelo, aun abrazados como se encontraban, al llegar al piso Len se dio vuelta y abrazo al ainu, recostándolo en su pecho sintiendo su acelerada respiración, y como esta, al igual que la de el, volvía a su ritmo normal, para después caer los dos profundamente dormidos, cansados de aquella apasionada noche y en los brazos de la persona amada, contentos de haberse confesado su amor, pero sobre todo de ser correspondidos mutuamente.

* * *

-¿no crees que ya demoraron mucho los muchachos, Anna? – le preguntaba Yoh a su prometida que estaba junto con el tomando té – dijeron que regresarían en la mañana y ya es medio día y aun no vuelven – en eso estaba cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta y al abrirla vio que eran los dos jóvenes que estaban de regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento, dejando sorprendido al castaño ya que venían tranquilos y con una cara de satisfacción - ¡ah, ya llegaron! Justo estaba hablando de ustedes, pasen, Anna esta en el comedor. 

Si, gracias – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Veo que llegaron – les dijo Anna al verlos entrar al lugar donde se encontraba

¿y como les fue? – pregunto el castaño mientras se sentaba.

bien – contesto Len mirando de reojo a su amigo – aunque paso algo extraño, ya que nuestros espiritus desaparecieron sin razón, los estuvimos llamando pero jamás acudieron – dijo pensativamente el chico – pero a pesar de eso pudimos entrenar.

Si, hicimos entrenamiento físico – contesto el ainu provocando un sonrojo en Len

Ya veo, debieron haber hecho mucho entrenamiento físico – dijo la sacerdotisa mientras los miraba con cierta picardía en los ojos, haciendo que los dos bajaran el rostro con un tono carmín en las mejillas – pero no veo que les ahiga molestado que no fueran sus espiritus, al contrario se ven felices.

Es verdad – dijo el castaño inocentemente – a lo mejor es porque entrenaron los dos juntos ¿no?

Si – dijo Len tímidamente – es por que estuvimos los dos entrenando juntos sin ninguna interrupción.

Mmmmm...tal vez algún día podamos entrenar como ellos Anna – dijo Yoh, sin imaginar la magnitud de sus palabras – así entrenamos los dos juntos, ya quemientrenamiento físico es muy aburridoy al entrenar de esa maneratu y yo a lo mejor hasta lo disfruto – dijo provocando que los dos jóvenes escupieran el té totalmente sonrojados ante la descarada propuesta que le hacia inconscientemente el inocente muchacho a su prometida - ¿no crees? A lo mejor hasta a ti te guste.

¡eres un idiota! – dijo la chica que había quedado más que roja ante la propuesta indecorosa de su prometido, proporcionándole un golpe - ¡como te atreves a decirme eso¡eres un depravado¡un pervertido!

¿pero por que? – decía el joven mientras se sobaba el golpe que se había ganado sin saberlo.

Mientras este par seguía peleando, los otros dos chico estaban confundidos ante la actitud de la rubia, preguntándose por que la reacción de ella ante esas palabras, solo lo haría si ella...si ella supiera lo que había pasado.

¡que! No puede ser – dijeron los dos sorprendidos ante la posibilidad de que ella supiera lo que había pasado

no, no creo que ella sepa – pensaba el chino viendo a la joven que se sentaba otra vez después de dejar medio muerto a su prometido, temeroso antela posibilidad de que estuviera enterada de todo - ¿o si? – dijo mientras miraba a la rubia, cuando de pronto esta le dirigió una mirada a la pareja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado y entrecerrando los ojos confirmándoles sus sospechas.

¡lo sabe¡ella lo planeo todo!– pensaron los dos asustados, para después resignarse y agradecer mentalmente la intervención de ella

no importa si lo sabe o no, pero si esto fue obra de ella le estoy agradecido ya que si no hubiera pasado todo esto no estaría con el ahora – pensaba Len mientras miraba con una sonrisa al ainu y este le devolvía aquella sonrisa, diciéndose ambos con lamirada y el brillo de sus ojoscuanto se amaban.

**FIN **

* * *

¡Termine! Je je je, espero que les guste y espero que te ahiga gustado sobre todo a ti**Aru-chan** ya que fue hecho especialmente para ti, y si no fue de tu agrado disculpa. 

Bueno la propuesta sigue en pie, si quieren más fics lemon, manden las parejas y yo lo hago, pero reitero **NO HAGO** de Yoh o Anna con otra pareja, no podría, solo entre ellos, bueno me despido y manden sus reviews, para decir si les gusto o no, porfa.

**Contestación a los reviews:**

**valsed: **gracias, y me alegra que te ahiga gustado, lo de escribir más de esta pareja, ya vere, ya que me es dificil imaginarla, je je je, pero a lo mejor vuelvo a publicar otro, ya veremos, y gracias por el review, bye.

**ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: **gracias por decir que quedo bien y me alegro que lo disfrutaras al ser tu pareja favorita, y también por invitarme a leer tus fics, aunque debo decirte que ya he leido algunos y en verdad son muy buenos, tambien gracias por tus buenos deseos para mis demás fics, que igual te invito a leer.

**Aru-chan:**¡y aquí esta a la que va dedicado el fic, gracias por mandar el review y me alegro que te ahiga gustado, como ya mencione anteriormente, aquí esta lo que me pediste, esperoque ahigasido de tu agradoy espero tu review para saber si te gusto o no ¿si, bye.

**Hitomi miwa akimoto: **¡hay muchas gracias! en verdad me apena que me digas que me quedo bien, pero de verdad mil gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero sigas le yendo mis fics, bye.

**SteDiethel: **¡me alegro que te ahiga gustado! en verdad me puso muy contenta saber que fue de tu agrado ya que era especialmente para ti y claro que te lo daré, es Mujorei, solo te pido que me des el tuyo para agregarte a mis contactos y saber quien eres, puedes mandarlo en review o mandarmelo a mi correo, y así nos ponemos de acuerdo para que podamos platicar ¿sale? y también creo que nos llevaríamos bien, y de nuevo gracias, bye, espero nos estemos escribiendo pronto.

**Hansy:** ¡hola amiga! que bueno que te gusto, y de nuevo gracias por pensar que escribo bien el lemon; también gracias por mandar un review a pesar de haberme dicho los motivos por los que no habias podido, de veritas muchas gracias, nos estamos escribiendo, bye, bye.

Ahora si me despido, bye, nos tamos viendo banda.

**"La soledad puede ser nuestra mejor amiga, incondicional, dispuesta a recibirte cuando lo desees, sin embargo también puede ser nuestra peor pesadilla, atormentándonos con recuerdos dolorosos, la diferencia esta en que si la soledad es una compañera en tus momentos de reflexión o solo es una salida fácil de tu realidad".**


End file.
